piano keys were made to break
by The Original Horcrux
Summary: "He was like the sheet music and you were the piano keys, two essential parts in making the piano play and now you're like the broken strings on a violin that aren't good for anything. You need him to function and now, he doesn't want you and it hurts. But what hurts the most is the knowledge that he blames you for his situation."


piano keys were made to break

His hands run down your spine, sending tingles of pleasure through your body as your lips move in perfect harmony, your tongues slipping inside of each other's mouths to explore every crevice. You've never felt this happy in your life; you've never felt more at peace with who you are. The only time that you're you, is when you're with him. He makes you feel like the hole that has been residing inside of you, in the very depths of your soul for so long has been filled. He completes you; he makes you feel like you matter when you're at your lowest point. He builds you up rather than tearing you down. You know he loves you, even if he never says it to your face, he doesn't have to. He loves you for being you, not because of your looks or your sea green eyes that make you oh-so-much more attractive than your identical twin brother. He loves you because of your personality, and you love him so much more for that.

"I love you," you murmur against his lips for the third time that night, you need to say it; you need him to hear the words emanate from your lips. You need him to know how you feel. He grunts back against your lips and kisses you more fiercely, not even stopping to draw breath. You can feel yourself becoming more and more aroused as the kisses become more heated and you feel his hands move towards the buckle on your trousers.

"Hey," you say as his hands fumble with your zipper, "Maybe we should wait until we're not in a bathroom."

He pulls his lips away from yours in disappointment, looking around him, "Yeah, I guess you're right," he says, reaching for his shirt that was precariously thrown over one side of the cubicle they were currently in, "Do you think anyone heard?"

You shake your head; nobody ever came into the boys' bathroom on the fourth floor during Lunch. "When are you going to tell her? Your sister, I mean."

He shrugs, "Sometime."

"What's stopping you?" you ask curiously as you button up your shirt and reach for your tie, "I told Lysander last night and he didn't seem to care."

"Rose is... very set on the traditions of heterosexual relationships," Hugo said, his voice strained.

"Well, lets make her change her mind," you say, moving closer to him and holding his hands in yours, your thumb tracing over the scar on the back of his hands as you touch your lips to his once more, "She can't become more open minded unless we help her to be."

His face breaks into a smile, "You're the best, you know that?"

You smile as you slip your tie around your neck, "I try."

"I'll tell her tonight, after dinner when she can't run away," Hugo says with renewed confidence.

"That's the spirit," you say, pulling him towards you and kissing the top of his fiery red hair, "and no matter what happens, I will always love you."

"Thanks, Lor."

* * *

He hangs his head in despair as his sister stalks angrily away from him. Tears in her eyes as she walks past you, knocking your shoulder as you stand there in shock. You heard his confession, along with most of the school, a confession that should've been private, a confession that you know you would've never had the courage to say if you had been surrounded by this many people.

"Rose," he whimpers as he watches his sister go. You see the hope in his eyes fading, you see the terror creeping in and you watch as his heart breaks, you see all of the hope that he had abandoning him. Everyone is staring, they're all looking at him, Hugo Weasley, the gay boy. Whispers break out amongst the room as Hugo sinks to his knees, completely torn in two by his sister's reaction.

You don't know how it happens but you're suddenly walking across the room, towards the boy in the middle with his face in his hands, you don't care that you could potentially reveal your relationship to the school, you just need to hold him and tell him that it's okay. You hear Lysander hiss your name from behind you but you ignore him. You walk straight up to Hugo and offer your hand to him, he looks up at you with tears staining his cheeks and takes it reluctantly. You pull him to his feet and turn to face the crowd of onlookers.

"Piss off," you say, "Haven't you all got classes to go to?"

It was as if the time lock that had seemingly drifted over the Entrance Hall while Hugo had spoken to Rose had been lifted and the sound of footsteps joined the sound of whispering as everyone turned away from the scene.

You look back to see Hugo walking away slowly and you catch a hold of his arm, "Hugh," you say, looking at him sympathetically, "Are you alright?"

"What does it look like?" He says bitterly, turning away from you and walking slowly up the stairs. You don't follow him; you can tell that your company isn't wanted. The worst part about it all is that you know that he needs you; he just doesn't know it yet.

* * *

"Hugo, please let me in," you plead as you tap on the bathroom door. You can hear his sobs over the running faucet and your heart aches to burst in there and gather him in your arms and kiss all of the pain away. "Please, I know you're upset but she'll come around. I promise."

You hear the faucet shut off and step back from the door, waiting for him to walk out and talk to you, but he doesn't. The door opens only slightly and you can see half of his tearstained face.

"Leave me alone, Lorcan," he says, his voice catching as he sniffs.

"Hey," you say gently, "It's alright."

"No it's not!" he says hysterically, "You told me to tell her, you convinced me to come clean to her and I did and now..." he trailed off as he drew in a shaky breath, "she hates me, and so does the rest of the school!"

"You didn't have to tell her in an Entrance Hall full of people, Hugh. You could've waited."

"I panicked," he sobs, "I panicked and now everyone knows."

You look at him with sad eyes, "Come here," you say, holding out an arm for him, but he shakes his head.

"Just leave me alone, Lorcan. You're the reason that I'm in this mess."

The door slams in your face and your heart shatters. He was blaming you for the whole thing, you, who had done nothing but help him and encourage him and now he doesn't want you anymore. You slam your fist into the post of your bed and feel nothing as the middle knuckle breaks. He was your north, your south, your east and your west. He was like the sheet music and you were the piano keys, two essential parts in making the piano play and now you're like the broken strings on a violin that aren't good for anything. You need him to function and now, he doesn't want you and it hurts. But what hurts the most is the knowledge that he blames you for his situation.

* * *

It's late May and you're sitting in the sun by the lake with Lysander when you see him, walking with his head down and his hands shoved in his pockets, looking lost and alone just like he does every time you see him nowadays. The whispers follow him like they always do whenever he leaves Gryffindor tower and you watch as his expression becomes more and more pained. You need to comfort him, to hold him in your arms and to whisper in his ear and tell him that everything will be okay in the end. But you don't, because you're nothing but a coward, a coward that knows that if you go too close, all you'll be doing is setting yourself up for heartbreak.

He wonders towards the trees on the outskirts of the forest and sinks down at the base of the trunk, drawing his knees up to his chest and burying his face in them. You can see that he wants someone, anyone to come and sit down next to him and tell him that they don't care about who he is, just as long as he's happy, but the thing that hurts the most is the fact that he's not happy in the first place.

* * *

You lie awake for hours, listening to the slow breathing of your roommates, waiting, hoping that the small redheaded boy would come back to sleep, but you've been waiting for hours and he hasn't come back.

Silently, you throw aside the blankets, slip out of bed and tiptoe over to the window, sitting in the same place on the windowsill that you used to when you were eleven years old and couldn't sleep at night because you were so excited about the events of the next day. How times have changed.

You curl your toes up underneath your feet as you squint out into the darkness around the outskirts of the forest, looking for someone, anyone that might still be out there, hoping against hope that it's Hugo. You stare out into the blackness of the night, biting your lip slightly as you realise that he could've wondered into the forest and gotten lost. But he wasn't stupid; nobody would go into that forest alone. Nobody in their right mind anyway. Your eyes flicker over a silhouette standing at the edge of the trees, staring into them. Your heart jumps into your throat.

"Shit," you mutter as you stumble away from the window and grab your dressing gown from the end of your bed. You know what he wants to do; you know that he wants to end it all tonight. He's planned it so well and he knows that nobody will notice that he's gone until hours later. But he forgot the little flaw in his plan; you. He forgot that you cared about him, forgot that you knew him better than anybody. Because you loved him, and you know, deep down that he still loves you, regardless of what his sister thinks.

* * *

When you were little, your mother had taken you and Lysander down to the well near the stream. She'd given the both of you a sickle and told you to toss it in and wish for something and it would come true. If you'd have known that you would need that wish oh so many years later, you wouldn't have thrown your sickle in straight away and wished for the model figurine of Oliver Wood that you had received for Christmas that year.

As you sprinted through the castle, not caring whether teacher, prefect or ghost saw or heard you, you wished, hoped and prayed that you weren't already too late. That you would get there in time to tell him just how much you care and how much you want to be with him.

You hope against hope that you'll be able to find him when you get out of the castle. You couldn't see him from your bedroom window but maybe, just maybe, he won't have gone into the forest yet. But luck is never on your side, and it's not changing its ways tonight.

You burst through the Oak front doors just as his form disappears into the trees. You scream his name at the top of your lungs but he doesn't hesitate. He just walks deeper and deeper into the trees. You leap down the steps and sprint across the grounds, ignoring the sharp pain in your bare feet and the burning sensation in your legs. You sprint into the trees and don't stop running. You can see Hugo's form walking in front of you and you're so close. Your lungs burn but you know that if you don't catch up to him it'll be too late.

He's twenty metres ahead.

Ten metres ahead.

Five metres.

"Hugo," you say breathlessly as you clap a hand on his shoulder and stop him from moving.

"Oh," he says, his face showing no surprise, "Hello, Lorcan."

"Hey, Hugh, just come back up to the castle, it's not safe out here."

Hugo shakes his head and you know that you need to say something soon.

"Please?" you ask, "It'll all be okay, just come back up to the castle and we can talk."

He shakes his head again, "I can't do it anymore, Lor. I can't deal with the whispers, the stares and Rose not talking to me. It's too much."

"Listen to me," you say, putting your hands on his shoulders and looking him in the eyes, "I love you, and I'll be damned if I let you go."

You pull him towards you and you kiss him and he kisses you back. Warmth explodes inside you like never before and for a second, just for one second you feel like you've gone back to those days where you would innocently peck each other's lips when you were alone in the dormitory. You don't want to let him go ever again. You want to grow old with him, you want to paint the walls to your first home with him, you want to marry him. You can't let him take himself away from you.

Eventually, your lips part and you can see that he's crying. "I can't be with you, Lor. It's bad enough that my sister knows that I'm gay, but if she found out that I was in a relationship, she'd kill both me and you."

Tears sting in your eyes, "It's over, isn't it?"

He nods slowly, tears flowing down his face and his body shaking with sobs, "I'm so sorry," he says, and before you can do anything he's whipped out his wand and uttered the curse that has nothing to counter it.

"_Avada Kedavra,"_ He mutters pointing the wand at his temple. You hear someone screaming and it takes you a second to realise that it's you. He falls to the forest floor, his eyes open and lifeless, and a single, final tear dripping down his cheek.

* * *

**AN: For:**

**The Big/Lil Sis Competition: Round 4 – Prompts: **_**Soul, piano keys, abandoned, sea green, sheet music and "are you going to tell her?"**_

**Camp Potter: First Aid – Prompts: **_**broken strings, wishing well, "it's over, isn't it?"**_

**The Slash/Femmeslash Bootcamp Challenge – Prompt: **_**Scar**_

**The 100 Different Pairings Challenge – Prompt: **_**blanket**_

**The As Strong as We Are United Competition – Prompts: **_**Innocence, Sun and paint. **_

**I'd love it if you could leave what you thought in a review!**

**DFTBA,  
Best Wishes**

**Nayla xx**


End file.
